You are my only love
by nshawol56
Summary: Apa yang akan kau katakan pada orang yang kau sayangi, ketika waktu tak dapat di putar kembali?/"mungkin kita memang tak cocok satu sama lain. menjadi hanya sekedar teman adalah yg terbaik"/di saat mereka mulai memahami perasaan satu sama lain... ada saja yang memisahkan mereka/One-shot


**Hmmm… -_-" Maaf kan Auhtor. Bukannya melanjutkan FF 'Fanfiction' malah bikin One-shot. Yah.. masih cari lanjutannya buat tuh cerita, kan bentar lagi tamat tuh o,o jadi Auhtor masih cari ending yang greget. So? Auhtor ngiseng buat cerita ini.**

**Q : Kok gak dilanjutin aja cerita yang lain?**

**A : Maunya sih.. tapi lagi mau buat one-shot dulu.**

**Q : Makanya jangan buat banyak-banyak multi-chap kalo gak bisa update cepet, terus yang lain kapan update?**

**A : Itu dia… T.T Auhtor ini. suka tiba-tiba dapet ide bikin FF baru… jadi maaf. Hiks. Kalo udah dapet ide juga langsung update kok!**

**Q : Yakin dapat diselese'in tuh cerita?**

**A : Tentu aje! **_**Insya Allah**_** :] , Lah wong idenya udah numpuk di kepala, tapi masih di-**_**editing**_** lagi, biar tambah **_**jos!**_

**Yup oke dah! Kuharap dapat menghibur kalian o,o**

**.**

**.**

**You are my only love**

**.**

**Disclaimer of Fairy tail**

**Hiro Mashima**

**.**

**.**

**-I believed that it couldn't be, there is simply no way that I could be in love with you-**

Lucy mengenakan baju panjang berwarna hitam. Ia benci hari ini. ia tak pernah membayangkan hari yang paling ia_ takuti_ akan tiba. Dengan perlahan ia melangkah keluar apartemennya. _Beberapa orang_ telah menunggunya

"Kau sudah siap, Lucy?" Tanya Erza. Tapi.. Lucy tak menjawabnya. Ia hanya terus menundukan kepalanya, tanpa melirik kearah Erza sedikit pun. Wajahnya kini tertutup poni pirangnya. Erza hanya menatap teman setimnya itu sedih. Apa yang bisa ia lakukan saat ini?

_Tidak ada._

"Lucy.." Bahkan Gray tak mampu berkata apa-apa lagi. ia ingin memberikan semangat dan menenangkan hati _celestial mage_ itu, tapi apa daya… bukan dia yang bisa membuat Lucy kembali tersenyum tapi.. _lelaki itu._

Mereka pun mulai beranjak pergi, menuju ke suatu tempat. Hari yang sangat berat. Bahkan untuk melangkah sekali pun. Beberapa saat kemudian, setetes demi setetes air berjatuhan dari langit. Awalnya hanya sebuah rintik hujan, yang entah lama-kelamaan— seperti awan pun tak dapat membendung air, yang akhirnya tumpah membasahi semua yang ada si bawahnya.

"Hujan.." Gumam Lucy sembari menengadahkan tangan, membiarkan beberapa bulir air mengalir di tangannya. Suaranya sangat kecil dan halus. Tapi cukup untuk Erza dan Gray dengar.

Mereka terus berjalan ditengah lebatnya hujan, hingga mereka bertemu dengan Wendy dan Charle. "Lucy-san.." Wendy menatapnya khawatir. Tak bisa di pungkiri jika gadis kecil berambut biru itu ingin menangis. Tapi tak ada lagi air matanya yang dapat keluar. Sama hal-nya dengan Lucy. Terlalu banyak air mata yang terbuang karna_nya._

_Percuma. Menangis tak akan membuatnya kembali._

"Apa.. tempatnya sudah dekat?"

Wendy mengangguk "Kita hanya tinggal berjalan kebelakang bukit itu, Gray-san" Ia menunjuk pada bukit yang ia maksud. Erza, Gray , Wendy dan Charle mulai melangkah kembali. Meninggalkan Lucy yang masih berdiam diri. Tak perlu waktu lama.. dengan langkah kecil Lucy kembali berjalan.

Lucy berjalan diantara kubangan air yang tercipta karna hujan. Ia tidak pernah menghindarinya, ia justru membiarkan tubuhnya semakin basah dan kotor, terkena cipratan dari kubangan air itu.

Lucy melihat anggota guildnya yang sudah sampai lebih dulu _ketempat itu. _

Disana.

Dibawah pohon rindang itu.

"Lu-chan.. kau akhirnya datang…" Levy berjalan menghampirinya dan memeluknya erat. Levy memeluknya seperti itu kesempatan _terakhir_ mereka bersama. Lucy mendengar isakan tangisan kecil dari sahabatnya itu. "Levy-chan…" Panggil Lucy pelan.

Levy melepaskan pelukannya, dan menatap sahabatnya itu—tidak. Semua orang kini menatap gadis pirang itu. "Aku.." Lucy membuka mulutnya kembali "..Tak apa. Jangan khawatir" Lucy memberikan mereka senyuman kecil. Senyuman yang beberapa hari ini terkunci di bibirnya.

_Gadis yang malang. _

Master Makarov mengulurkan tangannya, mencoba menggapai tangan Lucy. "Lucy.. kami sudah _berpamitan_. Kini.. saatnya giliranmu.." Lucy mengangguk kecil.

Ia berjalan di hadapan teman-temannya. Menatap sebuah batu nisan. Lucy mengelus batu itu—bukan—tapi nama yang tertera pada batu itu.

"Natsu Dragneel…" Lucy masih menatap nama itu. mengucapkannya saja bisa membuat dadanya terasa begitu sesak.

"_Partnerku_ yang bodoh. Pergi lama dan meninggalkanku. Pulang-pulang hanya _raga_nya saja" Lucy mengigit bibir bawahnya, mencoba menahan tangisnya. "Pergi dengan tujuan mencari ayah angkatnya.. tapi kau malah mati, benar-benar sangat merepotkan" Setetes air mata mulai mengalir di pipinya.

Anggota guild lain hanya dapat memandang Lucy yang tengah _berbincang-bincang_ sendiri.

"Hey kau tahu. Aku mencoba menutupi ini sejak lama.. tapi… aku tak dapat _menyembunyikannya_ lagi. Aku rasa…

aku _mencintaimu. _Karna saat ini, aku _merindukanmu, _ketika kau tak lagi ada disampingku.

Aku tak bisa berbuat apapun. Aku terus memikirkanmu. _Selalu._

Aku telah jatuh cinta padamu dari awal kita bertemu. Aku tidak pernah menyadari itu.

Kenapa aku _sebuta_ itu? Yang selama ini aku cari.. ada _didepanku_," Lucy menahan kalimatnya. Tangannya bergetar, sembari mencengkram hebat batu nisan bertuliskan 'Natsu Dragneel' itu.

Beberapa anggota guild mulai kembali menangis. Mereka tak tahan. Juga tak tega hati melihat Lucy seperti ini. Bagaimana bisa? _Maut_ memisahkan mereka? Di saat mereka mulai memahami perasaan satu sama lain.

"Mungkin.. kita memang tak cocok satu sama lain. Akan sangat bagus jika hanya _sekedar _teman.

Dari satu sampai sepuluh masalah. Kita tak pernah satu jalan.

Bagaimana bisa kita memiliki _hubungan khusus_?

Aku terus mengatakan 'tak mungkin'. Tapi ternyata kini… semua menjadi 'mungkin'.

Sekarang aku membenci diriku sendiri , karna mengulur waktu dan tak segera berterus terang.

Mengapa aku tak segera mengatakannya? Ketika kau _masih_ berada tepat di sampingku?"

Bahu Lucy mulai naik-turun, ia hanyut dalam tangisannya, juga semua hal yang ia sesali dan yang tak pernah berani ia lakukan. _Kini semua sudah terlambat._

"Lucy—"

Master menahan tangan Erza yang ingin menarik Lucy. "Biarkan dia.. Erza" Erza hanya mengangguk kecil dan kembali memperhatikan Lucy.

"Seperti yang aku katakan, Natsu. Aku telah jatuh cinta padamu dan aku tidak menyadari itu.

Kenapa akhirnya aku melihat jika ini_ cinta_ ketika… kau sudah _tak _ada.

Sekarang yang aku inginkan adalah kau. Yang aku butuhkan adalah kau. Untuk menemaniku… _sepanjang waktu_, yang kau bisa.

Ini salahmu. Kenapa kau membiarkanku masuk ke kehidupanmu begitu dalam? Juga.. kau yang masuk kedalam kehidupanku?

Karna… ini sudah terlambat. _Tak ada jalan_ untuk keluar, Natsu" Lucy bangkit dari tempat ia berlutut. Kini hujan sudah reda. Cahaya matahari pun dapat menembus dari celah-celah awan.

Sepercik cahaya menerangi pemakaman itu. Lucy menghapus air matanya.

"Lucy. Apa kau sudah mengucapkan semua yang ingin kau katakan pada Natsu? Kau belum mengucapkan _selamat tinggal"_

Lucy tidak merespon perkataan Master untuk beberapa saat. Membuat wajah khawatir di beberapa anggota guildnya timbul kembali. Dan.. saat itulah. Mereka kembali melihat senyum _celestial mage_ itu. senyum yang lembut dan tulus.

"Tidak akan ada _selamat tinggal_, Master" Lucy menatap langit mendung yang berganti cerah. "Aku yakin kami _dapat bertemu lagi_…" Lucy kembali menghadap makam Natsu "Ne, Natsu? Itu yang ingin kau _dengar_ dariku bukan?"

"Lu-chan.. Natsu pasti bahagia _disana_" Levy melingkarkan tangannya pada lengan Lucy, sembari tersenyum lebar. "Yup. Kau benar Levy-chan.. tak ada gunanya terus bersedih" Lucy membalas senyumannya. "Jadi. Ayo kita kembali.."

Mereka pun kembali pulang. Hati Lucy kini sudah tenang. Beberapa langkah ia menjauh dari makam Natsu, Lucy membalikan badannya. _Sesuatu _membuatnya kembali menghadap makam.

Itu dia.

Natsu.

Lucy melihatnya. Ia berdiri disana. Orang yang paling ia sayangi itu, tengah menatapnya. Ia memberikan Lucy cengiran khasnya. Natsu seperti mengatakan sesuatu. Tapi tak ada suara yang keluar dari mulutnya. Tapi… Lucy tahu apa yang ia katakan.

'_Terima kasih , Luce. Memang itu yang ingin aku dengar'_

**-You are my only love. **_**Forever**_** my only love**-

**.**

**.**

**Jadi gimana? Semoga bagus ya hehe. :] **

**Fic genre **_**hurt **_**pertama ^^ jadi maaf kalo kurang memuaskan minna!**

**Author lagi galau sih, hehe. Jadi kepingin curhat lewat cerita. ^^**

**-Nshawol56 yang lagi galau-**


End file.
